


Don't Listen To Them...

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Crystal Grumps Stuff [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever.<br/>Originally Posted : http://penguinpatrolerarmy.tumblr.com/post/134211657074/egobang-dont-listen-to-them-dont-you-ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To Them...

Dan sat in the far corner of his cell, hugging his knees up to his chest. He was crying, anyone would be able to figure that out. To say he was scared would be an understatement in this situation. He was terrified.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: Go to the fortress, get the artifact, and get out. But what he and the others didn’t know was that the place would be heavily guarded. The other Grumps only managed to escape because Dan had held off the guards.

Unfortunately, he also got captured in the process. And that’s why he was here. Trapped in a cold, dark cell; Awaiting his own execution. Various different voices played in his head, none of which he recognized.

“You’re nothing but scum, considering the things you’ve done.”

_’…stop it….’_

“I’m glad we managed to catch it… it would’ve eaten us otherwise.”

_‘be quiet…’_

“Look at the shards on this one… Imagine all the gems it must’ve eaten to get that many!”

_‘Stop saying these things!’_

“Things like you have no soul, you’re only purpose is to eat the ones who step out of line.”

_'N-no I-I’m not-’_

“I don’t understand why those other gems are so nice to ya… I’d be fucking horrified of what you are.”

 **“SHUT UP!”** Dan shouted. He shook his head, trying not to listen to the voices.

“J-just get out of my head…” He whimpered, sobbing into his arms again. He knew the others weren’t coming for him. why risk their safety on him of all people? It’d be too dangerous to attempt a rescue with how low their numbers were…

“…Dan?” Someone called out in a low voice. The ninja didn’t pay much mind to it, assuming he had imagined it.

“Dan? Are you in here?” The person called out again, this time he heard it more clearly. He knew that voice, but there’s no way-

“Dan! There you are!” A shuffle of footsteps approached his cell. Dan looked up and saw Arin, standing in front of the cell.

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure out a way to free you!” Arin stammered. He began tampering with the control panel. Dan looked at the man in confusion.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“Why am I… I’m rescuing you!” Arin exclaimed, “Why else would I be here?“ 

"Y-you don’t hate me?” Dan questioned. Arin froze.

“Why would i hate you?” He inquired. The Cell door dissolved.

“B-because i’m a soulless monster with no purpose but to eat those wh-”  
“Who told you that?” Arin demanded.

“Th-the ones who caught me…” Dan murmured. Arin walked into the cell and hugged the man.

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them! Okay? They don’t know anything about you except what they assume. You’re not like that, Dan.” Arin comforted. Dan cried into the shorter gem’s shoulder.

“Th-thank you…” He whimpered into his clothes.

“It’s okay… Now, c'mon. Let’s go home.” Arin stated. The two walked out of the cell room, holding hands as they made their way down the halls.


End file.
